25 of 100 Drabbles
by ConstantComment
Summary: Various pairings! Pairings don't mean that the two characters are 'involved'. No drabble is related to another - some are canon, some are not, some are het, some are not. ALL are 100 words! ROMANCE! FRIENDSHIP! FAMILY! HUMOR! CRACK! ANGST! ETC!


**1. Introduction – Hermione/Draco (pre-romance)**

"Hermione, there's someone that you _must_ meet. He's in training, too. In Dark Arts." Kalista was a dear, but also oblivious to the fact that Hermione wasn't interested in romance in the workplace. That sort of thing didn't work out like it did in the romances her friend read. "There he is! Draco, this is Hermione Granger. She's a trainee in the Research Division."

The sleek-haired blond turned, his steely eyes flashing as they focused on Hermione's face. Hermione just smirked slowly, ignoring Kalista's chatter, grasping his hand in hers.

"Granger," he murmured.

Hermione's breath caught unexpectedly. _Still not interested?_

**2. Love – Harry/Hermione (friendship)**

Harry'd caught a rabbit today, although it looked too rare to stomach, now. Hermione wasn't a fantastic cook, but she'd insisted in doing her fair share, considering.

So, Harry bit into a mushroom, wondering how on earth it had gotten chewy, and forced it down.

It was then that he heard a sniffle from across the small table, and: "I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry reached across to take her hand in his. "S'okay, H'mione." They ditched dinner and curled up in bed, hastily getting rid of the locket round her neck. "S'all okay," he murmured as they fell into fitful slumber.

**3. Light – Harry/Ginny (romance)**

He watched her as she grudgingly gathered flowers for George's wedding, snatching the poor blooms from their roots and thrashing about as if she'd hex someone any minute. But, of course, she was still bloody beautiful, her coppery hair swaying this way and that as she moved through the garden with Audrey and Hermione.

"Oi, you git! You gonna help, or what?" he heard Ron's voice, annoyed and exhausted.

He waved him off, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Harry loved the way the sun reflected Ginny's hair. Even more, the glint it gave to the ring on her finger.

**4. Dark – James/Lily (romance/humor)**

"Shit!" Lily exclaimed as the power went out, and James heard the disappointment in that word. "This ruins everything," she whispered miserably. Her half-cooked meal sat on the now worthless stove, still bubbling from the heat.

"It does _not_," James said indignantly. Eyes adjusted, he made his way to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his cheek against hers. "_I'm_ still here."

"Oh, James. Bloody tosser." She shook her head, although he swore there had to be a smile somewhere.

"I can think of _many_ enjoyable things that have not been ruined in the absence of electricity."

**5. Seeking Solace – Hermione/Severus (pre-romance/humor)**

Snape visited the Grimmauld Place study too often, considering how 'insufferable' Hermione was. He'd come in, stretch out on the sofa, take out a small novel (novel!) and bury his nose in it, sometimes dozing off.

Hermione (and her tea) didn't exist, apparently. But one day, they did.

"What _is _that you're drinking?" he'd inquired.

"Constant Comment."

"It smells divine."

"D'you like oranges, Sir?"

"_Oranges_? I smell vanilla."

"…That's my perfume, Professor."

It was his turn to blush. "Ah. It… smells good." He blushed even more, pursing his lips and hiding behind his book. "Please, continue wearing it, Miss Granger."

**6. Break Away – Remus/Sirius (pre-slash)**

Sirius sprawled on the couch, reading magazines, barefoot and unshaved. Stunning, really.

Remus sighed.

"Say somethin', mate?" Sirius sat up, seeing a frazzled Remus amidst a pile of job listings. He leant on the back of the couch, smiling heartbreakingly. "Spill."

"D'you have time off training, soon?"

"In a week. Why?"

"I… need to get away. From this."

"Smashing." Sirius stood. "Let's go."

"_Really_?"

"Psh. Work's not important. You are."

Remus could've kissed him. He didn't, though.

_Are hugs platonic?_

Sirius grinned over Remus' shoulder. "Moony, you _do_ need to get away." With that he winked, dashing upstairs to pack.

**7. Heaven – Narcissa/Lucius (romance)**

Narcissa held back a smile. Lucius always did work himself into a literal knot over the week.

"Is that good?" she whispered, spreading the oil over his back, kneading into his shoulder and neck muscles, threading fingers through his hair.

He groaned, hands fisting in the sheets.

Straddled atop him, Narcissa leant over and kissed under his ear, lingering, before continuing on, eliciting moans and evening breaths as he melted in her hands. "How does it feel?" she asked again. "How do my hands feel on your body, lover?"

His eyes fluttered closed at her words. "Like Heaven," he murmured.

**8. Innocence – Harry/Draco (pre-slash)**

His lips were a pale pink, Harry noticed, suddenly and terrifyingly. His bottom lip was darker, though, plump from worrying.

He leant over today's reports—a domestic and a larceny case—quill scratching neatly across the notepad in rapid, clean-cut loops. His tongue came out to sooth the reddened flesh of his lower lip, brow furrowed. Running a hand through his hair, he paused, a portrait of… dare Harry think it?

Draco Malfoy almost looked…. cute.

"See something you like, Potter?" His eyes flicked to Harry's, a perfect eyebrow curving upward as if expecting an answer.

Harry feigned innocence.

**9. Help – Neville/Harry (slash)**

Neville tried to reach. _Really_ tried. Instead, a pathetic whimper escaped his lips and he straightened. His arse _hurt_! He sat tentatively on his bed, staring at untied shoes, feeling sore and embarrassed.

"Nev?" Harry asked, watching Neville stand slowly. "Alright?"

"I can't…" Neville's face slid into a pained frown as he gestured downwards.

Harry shook his head and moved forward, kneeling and tying the laces neatly, standing so Neville was suddenly looking up into his beloved face.

Neville scowled. "This is your fault."

"Don't worry," Harry whispered, leaning in for a kiss. "I'll make it up to you later."

**10. Pyjamas– Severus/Harry (humor)**

Occasionally, Severus did get up for a midnight snack. Less occasionally, it happened at Grimmauld Place. But, all the same, tonight he was hungry. And nothing could stop his stomach. Pyjama-clad or no, he _would_ go downstairs.

Biscuits cooled on the table as he searched for milk, enjoying the swishy sound his purple silk pyjamas made with each stride about the kitchen.

Of course, this peace was too good to be true. Just as he'd found some 2%, exclaiming in triumph, someone stumbled in.

Severus swallowed.

Potter stared.

"They were a gift from Albus!" he blurted then ran back upstairs.

**11. Memory – Victoire/Teddy (romance)**

She placed her hands against his cheeks, fingers disappearing into his unruly blue hair, and smiled. "Remember when you used to bully me?" she whispered, French lilt edging into her voice.

Teddy smirked, cocking an eyebrow. "You mean when _you_ bullied _me_? What about your tantrums that clamped my mouth shut for hours?"

"You called me names," she hissed. "Teasing little prat."

"_Teasing_?" he growled, wrapping muscled arms around her waist, squeezing her bottom. "Well, think I can bully you into a bit of a snog?"

Victoire acquiesced, eyes fluttering closed as Teddy's locks shifted into an ecstatic, natural brown.

**12. Insanity – Rose/Victoire (angst)**

Frankly, Rose was pretty sure she was going off her rocker. Every time she looked at her cousin. _Looked_. She absolutely wanted to _puke_.

And that wasn't spectacular. Because, as aforementioned. _Cousin_.

Victoire Weasley was a fiery individual who could captivate an entire room just by walking into it. The entire family was wrapped around her delicate French-bred fingers. Her cousin's confidence made Rose…

…want to _be_ her.

She was confident and smart and absolutely gorgeous. And Rose wasn't.

It was insane to hate family. Especially if they'd done nothing to inspire it.

But, Rose couldn't bring herself to stop.

**13. Misfortune – Severus/Lily (pre-romance)**

"I want to hear you say it."

Severus grumbled, scowling appropriately, peering up at her through his dark lashes.

"What's that?"

Severus sighed. "You won the race, fair and square, Lily."

"And now for my prize."

More grumbles.

"You agreed to the terms of the race. Now! _Massage_." She flopped down in front of him, combing her long hair around her neck, exposing her pretty shoulders to her best friend. The only thing that covered fifteen-year-old Lily's back was a stringy bathing costume, much to Severus' delight (and sometimes, chagrin).

Severus gave in to his misfortune with a secret smile.

**14. Smile – Dean/Seamus (friendship)**

"Hey, er... Seamus?" Dean peered into the corner of the library where his friend studied. (When he studied.)

"Yeah?" Seamus sat in the arched window, sunlight spilling onto the book he was reading atop his crossed legs. He looked up, cocking an eyebrow in that slightly mocking look Dean knew so well. He'd been meaning to ask Seamus for a while, but couldn't get him at a good time. This was perfect though.

Dean took a big breath, preparing for a big rejection. "Can I… draw you?"

Seamus paused. He shouldn't've asked. Then, Seamus broke into a smile. "'Course, mate."

**15. Silence – Draco/Ginny (angst/pre-romance)**

His sobs hadn't quieted by the time Weasley'd found the source of the noise, but Draco prepared himself for what was sure to be a serious hexing. Instead, she just _looked_ at him. And _saw_, apparently, that conflict was not what he needed right now. Draco leaned against the cool wall, sinking to the floor and burying his head in his hands. It surprised him that she sat and, pulling a hand away from his face, laced her fingers with his. Nothing was said; both knew they couldn't talk about it. All the same, Draco revelled in the silent acceptance.

**16. Questioning – Seamus/Dean (friendship/crack)**

"_Seamus_."

"_Dean_."

"I don't want to have to ask you again."

Seamus folded his arms, sulking.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Are you _really_ going to make this that much more difficult?"

"I've no clue what you're on about."

"Seamus! You're wearing knickers! _Girls'_ knickers! And nothing else!"

Seamus stared at Dean. "Personally, I think you've lost your mind and are hallucinating, Dean."

"Gah!" His friend fled, slamming the door exasperatedly.

It was only then that Seamus let the blush suffuse his face. Hurrying to the loo to get changed, he swore not to try that again. (On dorm, of course.)

**17. Blood – Ron/Hermione (humor/romance... sort of)**

"Sweet Merlin, there's so much blood!"

The Trainee scrambled to incline the hospital bed. "Quick, get Healer Fern! We'll need to—Mister Weasley, please, stay calm."

"Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick."

"RONALD WEASLEY, YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! I PUT UP WITH THIS FOR NINE MONTHS; THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS STAY PUT AND HOLD MY HAND!"

"Oh, Circe. Ohhh, Merlin—"

"_SHUT IT, _RON!"

Healer Fern arrived, slipping on gloves, diving between the patient's legs. "Well, are we ready to deliver a baby now, hmm?" His smile slipped into a grimace at Hermione's arctic expression.

**18. Rainbow – Hermione/Fred (friendship/angst)**

The rain lifted.

Hermione could see the gravestone, slick and shining, dark epitaph standing out against the stone.

Shaking out her umbrella, Hermione weaved between headstones until she started recognizing names. She slowed, spotting old family names, and then…

"It's been a year, Fred," she said to his gravestone.

The granite stood tall and silent, drying slowly in the sunlight. The words, 'We will miss your laughter' had some mud stuck in the 'G'.

"George will… He'll come around, soon," she murmured, and took a deep breath, looking up to Heaven.

A rainbow, timid and round, sloped across the sky.

**19. Bouquet– Teddy/Victoire (pre-romance)**

Shite. This was a _terrible_ idea. What'd he been thinking, buying _flowers_? And now he was hanging about in the corridor outside the Ravenclaw dormitory, pacing as the pretty petals wilted with abnormal speed. He swore loudly.

"Teddy?"

He whirled around, squeezing the abused bouquet with nervousness.

"H-hey, Victoire."

"Rhea said you needed to see me."

He shoved the flowers into her hands. "Here."

Victoire looked down at the wilty bouquet, and then back to him, face brightening with pleasure.

"I thought—er… Well—"

She rose up on her toes and placed a kiss on his lips. "They're wonderful."

**20. Looking Back– Draco/Harry (romance)**

Draco had watched, dumbstruck, as the Dark Lord fell at the hands of his former enemy. He'd watched amazed, as the Boy Who Lived Again had rebuilt the wizarding world on better foundations, all while keeping his obnoxious Gryffindor pride _and_ his sanity. He had watched—finally free of Voldemort's shadow but ignorant of what his future would hold.

It was strange to remember it, especially when he had Harry Potter naked, sated and dozing against his chest.

His past self would have sneered at the ridiculousness of it all.

Scratch that—he'd have frothed at the mouth.

With jealousy.

**21. Vacation – Harry/Ron (friendship/humor)**

"My head feels like Buckbeak treated it to a good trampling."

Harry and Ron peered tiredly at each other over a perpetual mountain of paperwork. "Well, that must hurt," Ron chuckled.

"Not as much as our lack of leave since… _I can't remember_."

"Reckon we should use some?"

"We work non-stop! I'm not _made_ to work non-stop," Harry reasoned.

"Hermione would argue I'm not made to work at all."

"Too right. Maybe we should get her to talk with Boss."

"Or we could just take next week off and go to Tahiti."

Harry grinned. "I like the way you think."

**22. Omen– Lucius/Narcissa (humor/romance... sort of)**

Lucius loitered nervously as numerous house-elves set up copious _wedding_ _things _before a backdrop of roiling clouds. "Tomorrow is scheduled to be _lovely_," he tittered. (He'd been subjected to Druella Black's wedding plans for a full year-and-a-half and he was _not_ going to go another moment because of those _damned_ _cumulonimbi_.) "We'll be wed and off to Paris in a wink."

Narcissa eyed her fiancé suspiciously.

"It will be fine. _Splendid_," he said emphatically.

"You did say tomorrow' is scheduled to be lovely?"

The next day, it poured.

And Lucius and Narcissa were wed.

Rain is a good omen, right?

**23. Cat – Dean/Parvati (romance/humor)**

_That cat is __evil__._

They sat at Parvati's table, sipping tea after dinner out and a shag in. Unfortunately, somewhere in between, Dean had 'encroached' on Boris-the-Persian's territory. The beast had _pissed_ on his clothes, and now he wore Parvati's robe and nothing else, sulking into his Darjeeling. When the laundry was dry, Dean swayed his bum seductively as he fetched his clothing.

"I'm going to miss your bum in silk!" Parvati called.

"I'll make sure to knick this whenever I stay over, then," he returned over his shoulder.

"This is why I love Boris," Parvati murmured.

Boris yowled unpleasantly.

**24. No Time – Harry/Cedric (pre-slash/angst)**

Diggory was the most beautiful boy Harry'd ever seen. Affable, sandy-haired and seventeen, he towered over Harry, teasing him with whisperings of trips to the Prefect Baths and reassurances that Cedric couldn't wear 'Potter Stinks' emblazoned on his chest. Considering the amount of affection Harry'd received in his life, this practically meant 'I fancy you.'

Caught between his feelings for Cho and his… _admiration_ of her boyfriend, Harry'd forgotten his Tasks under the weight of his emotions.

Now, caught between his determination to win and his confused admiration, Harry watched Cedric throw him a wink before traipsing into the maze.

**25. Trouble Lurking – Lucy Weasley/Percy (family!/nextgen)**

_When I finished my masterpiece, Daddy came home. Scrambling to gather Mummy's paints, I sprinted to my room, dress acting as temporary storage until I could hide the evidence._

_ "I'm home!"_

_ "Oh, no!" I gasped as the staircase creaked, and pelted from my room, only to crash into Daddy's legs, smearing orange paint over his trousers._

_ Daddy just picked me up and followed the paint splatter, which ended at the base of a five-year-old's mural in the master bedroom._

"That thing was heinous," Lucy laughed, leaning over the picture as they perused the family album.

Percy smiled. "It was lovely."


End file.
